


Something new

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Erotica, Fisting, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam and Dom try something new in the bedroom.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 11





	Something new

"Adam could we try something diffrent tonight,"Dom asked.

"Sure what do you have in mind,"Adam responded

"Umm I was wondering if you could fist me,"Dom stuttred".

"That sounds hot baby here let me get the lube we will need a lot of it for that kinda thing,"Adam replied as we went to retrieve a bottle of lube from a drawer.

Dom lay face down on the bed with his back arched and butt in the air as Adam began to apply the lube to his fingers.

Adam started off slowly with two fingers which caused Dom to let out a deep groan as the older man pumped them in and out of the others ass.

"Fook Adam please add in another finger I want all of you,"he cried Adam nodded and added a third lubed finger into his lovers asshole.

"Your streaching me out so well fook I want all of your fingers deep inside me,"Dom groaned as Adam added a fourth ring clad finger and began to pound them into his swolen prostate.

"Ahhh fook you feel so good put you thumb in me please,"Dom begged as Adam sliped all four fingers and his thumb into Dom forming his large hands into a fist.

Dom was a mess of moans and tears his hole was streached out so wide it hurt but felt realy good at the same time.

"Fuck its so sexy to see your cute little ass getting destroyed by my fists Dom this was a great idea,"Adam growled as he quickly slid his hand in and out of the others ass.

"Hmmm Adam I want both of your fists deep inside of my ass I want to feel you in my guts,"Dom wimpred as he thrusted up into Adam's fist.

Adam pulled his fist out leaving Dom with a huge gaping ass hole."Fuck that was amazing,"Adam huffed as fell down onto the bed.

"Thanks for making me feel so good sugar plum,"Dom spoke as he fell down onto the bed next to his lover out of exhaustion.

"Hey Dom next time could you fist me,"Adam asked.

"I would be more than happy to,"Dom replied as he pressed a kiss onto Adam's forhead.

End 


End file.
